The present invention relates to a packaging components selection and supply device, and more particularly to a packaging component selection and supply device for revolution cylinder type products.
The correct functioning and productivity of automatic machines are factors that are beneficial to optimize. Automatic packaging machines for photographic film spools come into this category. The entire management of the flow of assembled components, for example on an automatic machine, must take place in good conditions in a synchronous manner, and with correct positioning of these components at the entry to the machine to prevent machine stoppages. The consequences of machine stoppages are: increased stress for operators who have to intervene rapidly, deterioration of components having caused the stoppage, or even of some mechanical parts of the machine, and overall, loss of productivity.
To prevent this kind of problem, devices have been studied to prevent the inadequate positioning of components at the entry to automatic machines. These devices include fail-safe devices, position detectors, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,705 describes a device for transporting a flow of products to be packaged, which comprises the discharge of badly or incorrectly positioned products. The device of this patent relates to, for example, food products with a flat shape that might be biscuits. The device described in the patent further relates to a means for routing flat products using a mechanical expulsion system for products badly positioned in the flow, which is based on the adoption of curves of the routing channel for flat products according to an S-shaped geometry, having the effect of giving a movement called xe2x80x9cvertebralxe2x80x9d to the product flow at a certain level of the routing channel. Such geometry allows badly positioned products to move onto a path that diverges from the normal flow of correctly positioned products. One disadvantage of the device thus presented is the fairly complex principle of the kinematics permitting the clearing of badly positioned products. Further, the guiding channel is calibrated according to a single direction that still, for example, allows a product to stick in a bad position under a block of correctly positioned products. Further, the device is quite bulky in the overall process environment, because of its three dimensional geometry.
European Patent EP-A-0 770 451 describes a feeding device for special nuts, the latter having an axial pilot entry and having to be presented with the same orientation, one after another, at the outlet from the feeding device; arranged with a view to feeding an automatic machine. A motor-driven rotary drum distributes, using rising vanes, the nuts into a feed chute, which feeds the automatic assembly machine by gravity. The feed chute comprises three main successive parts: the entry to recover the nuts falling from the rising vanes; a middle section where the correctly positioned nuts are sorted on the one hand from the reversed or badly positioned nuts on the other hand; and a discharge or outlet section. The correctly positioned nuts run towards the discharge or outlet section. The reversed or badly positioned nuts are cleared again to the feed drum, and then recycled. A disadvantage of this system is its complexity. Its mechanical achievement is thus expensive, with complex shapes for the feed device, and especially the feed chute, by comparison with the simplicity of the routed products. Further, adaptation to other products with different shapes or dimensions again accentuates the overall cost, because, in this case, it entails changes to the various parts of the feed chute, which is specific to each type of product; e.g. if the internal dimensions linked to nut thickness and flat dimensions vary.
Product or component supply systems in automated flows must be reliable, in order to not cause unwanted installation stoppages, either for lack of products or components, or for incorrect operating conditions. The correct positioning of products or components, just before entry into an automatic machine, and this, for example, according to a pre-set correct orientation, is an essential criterion. This is because the industrial and economic results will depend on the correct orientation of the products or components, in terms of quality, lead times, and installation productivity.
Repetitive problems due to random product arrival and positioning, according to an incorrect orientation, can lead to blockages and stoppages of the automatic machine.
The present invention relates to a device that enables the selection and the systematic and regular supply of revolution cylinder type products to be obtained. According to one embodiment, the revolution cylinder type products are packaging components intended to protect photographic films. These products having practically the shape of revolution cylinders must present one by one, in the correct orientation, at the entry to an automatic machine. This pre-set correct orientation corresponds to a product axis position that is practically perpendicular to the axis of the normal flow followed by the products, to supply the automatic machine. It is noted that within the context of the present invention, revolution cylinder type products can refer to products which are capable of rolling and have either a smooth or substantially smooth cylindrical shape.
The device comprises:
a bent chute, calibrated according to two directions perpendicular to one another and both perpendicular to an axis of a normal product flow, adapted to hold and select, one by one, revolution cylinder type products according to a pre-set correct orientation, and to let them pass one by one according to a flow direction;
an opening to deviate by a mechanical effect of gravity, according to a path different than the normal flow, the products that are positioned according to one orientation of their axis practically parallel to that of the normal flow; and
an internal calibrated channel, which ensures a control function for the rate of supply to an automatic machine.
One of the main advantages of the device that is the object of the invention is to select systematically, and one by one, revolution cylinder type products to supply, with correct orientation, to the automatic machine. The indirect advantages provided by the device, to the overall production process in which it integrates, are substantial. In particular, unwanted stoppages of the automatic machine are eliminated and a fast production rate for the machine is maintained in the production time available. The cost of the device, purely mechanical, is relatively love compared with the overall cost generated by the problems encountered in the integration of the device in the product flow.
Arranged in the product flow, just before the automatic machine, the device enables the prevention of more or less long unexpected stoppages of the automatic machine during production. These stoppages involve random fast interventions by the operators which causes unnecessary stress. On the other hand, stoppages are extended if internal parts of the machine have been deteriorated; the offending products or components that are the cause of the problems are scrapped. The invention eliminates these problems and reduces production costs, while improving working conditions and the overall productivity of the process.
Thus, the present invention relates to a device for supplying an automatic machine with revolution cylinder type products according to a pre-set correct orientation. The device comprises a bent chute comprising an internal channel. The bent chute is calibrated according to two directions perpendicular to one another and perpendicular to an axis of a normal flow of the products. The bent chute is also adapted to hold and select, one by one, the revolution cylinder type products according to the pre-set correct orientation, and let them pass one by one along a direction of normal flow. The device further comprises an opening adapted to deviate, by way of a gravitational effect, a revolution cylinder type product which has an axis that is substantially parallel to the direction of normal flow. The revolution cylinder type product having an axis substantially parallel to the direction of normal flow being deviated to a direction different from the direction of normal flow. The correct orientation of the revolution cylinder type products corresponds to a position of an axis of the products which is substantially perpendicular to the axis of normal flow followed by the products.